defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Darlene "Darryl" Underwood
"The only side I am on is my own. You'd do well to remember that." ''- Darryl Description General Information *Real name: Darlene Underwood *Nickname(s): Darryl *Age: 21 *Birthplace: A farmstead in Westfall *Family History (infromation obtainable from public records in Sentinel Hill - and partially in Stormwind City): :: '''Father:' Aren Underwood, deceased at the age of 37. :: Cause of death: Suicide; buried in Sentinel Hill :: Mother: (Lady) Valencia Underwood (maiden name: Saltmoor), deceased at the age of 32. :: Cause of death: Childbed fever; buried in Stormwind City :: Brother: Lomen Underwood, deceased at the age of 16. :: Cause of death: Homicide; buried in Sentinel Hill :: Sister: Sonia Underwood, gone missing at the age of 14; foul play suspected, presumed dead. :: Herself: On search of her records, it is found that the child called Darlene Underwood has gone missing at the age of 5 after the incident on Underwood Farm resulting in the death of her brother Lomen and the disappearance of her sister Sonia, never to have been officially found and is instead presumed dead. :: 'Subsequent Inheritance: '''Due to no living/reachable immediate family, the Underwood Farm and all related belongings were relinquished to the Noble House of Saltmoor, to which Lady Valencia belonged to prior to marrying her husband, a peasant of low birth. *Criminal Record: None to be found, presumed dead *Current Residence: The Stormwind Regiment Barracks *Alignment: True Neutral Personality A proud and independent person who's grown up in a harsh environment, Darryl goes far to avoid showing weakness to those around her. Having matured early, she may often act older than her actual age, but is also occasionally prone to moments of almost childish inexperience. Her manners are often crude, but she has a healthy respect for authority - albeit also a distinct dislike towards people who treat others unfairly; authority or not. She fervently despises people who use others as pawns for their selfish purposes, although doesn't see the distinction when it comes to her own actions. Often wary of herself and others, she finds any lack of information she has a hole in her armour and seeks to fill it. The more she knows, the better she can defend herself, as she sees herself being in constant battle with her surroundings. Even when physically relaxed, she's never truly at peace, too afraid of what might be waiting around the corner; always preparing herself for the worst. Proud, afraid and unable to ever fully trust those around her, she often channels her confusion and insecurity into aggression and lashes out at others when feeling cornered - even if falsely. While usually friendly and respectful to those around her and even overly polite at times, she can be vindictive and hateful towards those who deserve her scorn. Appearance A young human woman of an average height of 5'4" (~162,5 cm), Darryl is of a thin build of someone who has clearly not held a healthy diet in their past. Despite her skinny frame, she's got the muscle tone of someone who's lived a physically demanding life. Her dark tanned skin is marked here and there with faint scrapes and scars, most of which have faded with time. Her long straight raven hair is nowadays well-kept, even if lacking the shine that comes with a healthy lifestyle. Her almond-shaped eyes are dark brown - almost black - in color and often express her emotions even when she tries to keep them under a tight lid. Usually wearing practical fairly unfeminine clothing of low quality, she rarely does more to her hair but brushes it. Her clothes always have a varying amount of hidden pockets sown into them, her coins spread thin in said pockets. She often carries a dagger or a knife of some sort - although when it isn't obvious, it usually just means she has a shiv or a switchblade hidden somewhere on her person. She never goes without being somehow armed. History ''"...I hate you, Reed." "That's great, darling, now how about you shut your piehole and show me how shite you are with that knife again. ...And don't make me tell you twice." Things you may know or notice about her *She can't read or write and will attempt to hide this fact, albeit she'll admit to it if questioned. *She never takes off her gloves in public and often tugs on them restlessly. When she's especially on edge, this intensifies. *She winces whenever called by her real name Darlene. *She seems to hold a soft spot for Thaldir Shadowstar , often gazing at the elf (varyingly with confusion, thought or fondness) when she thinks no-one is looking. Category:Stormwind Regiment Category:Females Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters